1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a back plate, backlight module and liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
The back plate of liquid crystal display device can be either monolithically formed or by splicing parts. A splice-type back plate is a back plate formed by splicing a plurality of metal frames. In known technique, the LED light sources on the light bar usually dissipate a large amount of heat. As the metal of the splice-type back plate near the light bar has poor heat-dissipation capability, the LED light sources will operate inefficiently with reduced life span. Also, because the back plate has a large structure, the transport cost is usually high.
In summary, it is desired to have a back plate, backlight module and liquid crystal display device that overcomes the above problems.